


Making magic happen with @GeorgeUJWorld #ThisCouldBeIt

by shensley (endverse)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, also mainly my headcanons, blame george and jaymi for whatever happens in this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder why we never hear about George Shelley's love life in the media? It's because he's secretly in love with someone but the problem is that someone is engaged and also his band mate and best friend Jaymi Hensley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweet Sprees and Constant Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a serious lack of shensley fanfiction in this fandom like come on guys they kissed on stage for gods sake  
> anyway this is basically just varied parts in the timeline of George/Jaymi moments in 2014 
> 
> my twitter is @amazemeshelley which im on 24/7

For George the day had been going slow too slowly for his liking so George suggested that himself and Josh follow people on twitter from the band account, because they hadn't in a long time due to the fact their management only seemed to care about cringey looking merchandise that almost put One Direction merchandise to shame _almost_ rather than the fans that got them to where they are today and Josh agreed so the follow spree went ahead and George hoped it would somehow make the minutes and hours go by even faster  


"So JJ was right" Josh says to George as he's typing a tweet from the band account telling everybody the hashtag to tweet

"About what?"

"You"

"What about me?" George asked clearly not understanding what Josh was hinting at

Josh turned to face George and saw the confusion in his eyes "Look don't take this the wrong way Georg-"

"I wont Josh you know that"

"Alright I was just checking...but JJ said you seemed nervous earlier is there any reason for that at-all?"

George busied himself with the laptop that was in front of him to try and avoid the subject

"Come on George I wont tell anyone,is it girl trouble?" Josh asked genuinely concerned for his friends sudden mood swing  


"Josh i know you're trying to help mate but i really don't want to talk about it"

"So there is something wrong JJ was right" Josh said triumphantly

"Yeah well JJ's right about everything" George replied as he started to follow some soon to be extremely happy fans on twitter

After about an hour of excessive tweeting and a number one worldwide trend on twitter Josh and George decided it was time to call it a day and head home after being in the studio all day.Just as George had switched the laptop off Josh decided to break the silence in the room

"Hey George do you wanna go out with me and Jaymi and Olly tonight, JJ would come but you know how he is with Princeton and Cat at the moment and it looks like you need to have some fun after the mood you've been in all day come on pal it'll be great plus I don't want to be third-wheeling between Jolly all night on my own"

At the mention of the words "Olly" and "Jolly" George visibly grimaced,he didn't have anything against Olly per say but ok he did unfortunately George for the past year and a half he'd been hopeless crushing on his boyfriend and fellow bandmate Jaymi which of course would never work out due to the fact Jaymi has Olly and has done for 4 years,Jaymi would never love George why would he he's nothing in comparison to Olly who's Jaymi's everything and the most important reason why George and Jaymi could never be together is that Jaymi and Olly are getting married at the end of the year and that would be it all of George's hopes and dreams gone,and it would be pretty awkward as the other boys and more importantly Jaymi and Olly have no idea of George's feelings to the soon to be 24 year old male

"George are you okay you haven't moved in like 3 minutes?" Josh said bringing George back to reality and the question does he want to spend the night with his best mate and his year and a half long crush gazing lovingly at someone who isn't him? in any situation probably not but George didnt want to let Josh down so he agreed

"Thank you George you're my saviour" 

"Yeah yeah I know Josh" George replied as the pair walked out of the studio to meet Jaymi and Olly


	2. Meetings Turn To Meltdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lyric video meeting ends up in a little bit of self loathing from our favourite guitar playing member of Union J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in literally forever but here its now half 3am and i thought to hell with it i might as well carry on sooo here you go enjoy i guess  
> my twitter is @amazemeshelley follow me if you want idk

It had been 2 months since Jaymi Hensley's birthday and since that day things had been going amazingly well for the four piece boyband as they were currently in LA recording songs for their second album which they were sure the fans would love

Not much had changed however in the band's dynamic; Josh was still 'secretly' dating Chess even though the majority of the fanbase knew about their relationship, it wasn't like Chess was trying to hide it with her constant updates on her relationship with him on Twitter almost everyday

JJ and Caterina were still together and looking after their baby boy Princeton

Jaymi and Olly were still engaged and were excitedly talking about wedding plans behind the scenes of all of the band business fans saw and Olly's hairdressing business Chilli Reds Salon in London

And as for George....well he was still single sure he had been interested in Asami from Neon Jungle a girlband who Union J were very close friends with for a while after doing shows with them at various festivals in the UK but after Asami told George she couldn't see them working as couple because George was in love with someone else (George was shocked she could tell was she physic?) they agreed just to be best friends, like how he was with Ella back in the X Factor days.

And of course George still had to watch his band mate be with someone who wasn't him 

But George couldn't let that put him down, he was in Los Angeles with his 3 best friends, recording a second album which the boys have been writing themselves which is an important thing they've been insisting on doing with their new record label Epic Records who actually understood them and all four of the boys are very hopeful for the success of this album and if this means countless trips to LA and not being as active on social media it has to be done for the good of their music career

The new single was chosen and ready to be released,George, Jaymi, JJ and Josh knew as soon as they heard the song is was going to the one which kick starts their new sound and their comeback into the music industry all it needed now was a promotional video which was left to the boys to create

"So I'm thinking a lyric video so fans can immediately learn the words as hopefully if the timing works out right we'll have a show the next day after the single release" Josh said as they all sat on sofas whilst the record engineers were making tweaks to the overall backing track to the song

"Way to point out the obvious Josh" Jaymi interrupts "but we need a new way to present this lyric video not just a plain boring one with words on in a different font"

"Well do you have any ideas if you're so up to date in the culture of lyric videos on the internet Jaymi?" Josh replies as he looks at the notepad in front of him which only has the words 'lyric video' in a circle in the centre of the page

"No but I'm sure us four can think of something, how about you JJ?" Jaymi says as he looks over at his friend who looks up from his phone where he was probably texting Cat making sure she was okay along with Princeton back in the UK

"Were you even listening in this meeting JJ?"

"Of course I was but we're going to get no where if we all aren't on the same page if this new album is going to be as good as we're claiming it to be we need to fully work together and stop bickering at every little thing" and JJ clearly looks and Josh and Jaymi during the last part of his statement "The only person who is actually working hard on this whole thing is George"

"George?!" Josh and Jaymi exclaim at the same time before looking at the 20 year old who sure enough has his headphones in and is jotting down ideas in his own notebook and it looks like he's nearly got a full page of bullet pointed ideas

"We don't give the boy enough credit" Josh says before he taps George on the shoulder

George puts his headphones around his neck and looks at his three band mates who are staring at him like a bird who's found its prey

"So guys is there a reason you're all looking at me like you're ready to jump on me and murder me or?"

The other three boys just chuckle at George's remark before Jaymi answers his question

"No George we're not going to murder you we just want to see what you've been busy writing down on that notepad whilst the rest of us have been stuck for even one idea in the past half an hour so could we take a look?"

George hands his notebook over without any hesitation as he knows his ideas wont be ridiculed by his three friends

As Jaymi eyes scan over George's handwriting one idea catches his eye

"Does this say Snapchat?" 

Josh and JJ look over Jaymi's shoulders to read George's notebook and sure enough the word Snapchat is written on the page

"Yeah well I just thought for the lyric video we could have the Snapchat layout" George pauses to make sure his band mates are listening and they all urge him to continue " like each line to the song is set out how text is on Snapchat and we could have emojis and everything"

Jaymi, JJ and Josh all look at each other and they know this is the winning idea no matter how crazy it sounds it just suits Union J what with George's snapchat account which the others also feature in on occasion which is a big hit with the fans whenever George uploaded a new video or picture on the app

"Is this different enough from a and I quote 'plain boring' lyric video Jaymi?" Josh says

"Well its certainly never been done before..." JJ adds

George looks at Jaymi like his whole life has been amounting to this moment, George loves it when he can please Jaymi especially when it came down to important band things

"I think its an amazing idea we're defiantly doing it" Jaymi says and Josh and JJ highfived each other and went to write in Josh's notepad the different emojis they could use for each line of the song.

George just looked down blushing he still wasn't used to all of the attention being on him even though he'd been on TV during the X Factor,met countless celebrities such as his not so secret celebrity crushes One Direction, and preformed at so many shows, for George when the attention was on him during these calm and relaxed moments with the rest of the boys he didn't quite know how to handle it in case he said the wrong thing and they suddenly decided to hate him. George knew the boys would never hate him but it was just a guilty conscious in the back of his mind from when he was younger and in high school when he would be picked on for pretty much everything he said and his ideas and dreams were constantly shattered on a daily basis

"George I'm being serious you know" Jaymi said as he sat next to the youngest member of the band "Your idea was amazing and we couldn't of thought of that I guess it's good you're a Snapchat addict" George smiles at Jaymi grateful for the fact he came to speak to him as he knew he didn't take compliments about what he said easily 

"Yeah well at least I'm good for something" George replies as aimlessly scribbles on a new page on his notebook

"Hey none of that George" Jaymi says as he puts his hand on top of George's to stop the pen moving "You're a great singer an absolutely outstanding guitar player you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself without you being in this band who knows where Triple J would be probably still posting horrible photoshopped pictures of ourselves on Twitter that's what" and George couldn't stay in a sad mood for long once the infamous 'Storm' tweet was mentioned

"Do you really think all of those things?" George asks before adding "apart from the photoshopped pictures thing I'm sure that'll come back sometime soon now you've mentioned it"

"Don't you dare download photoshop onto your laptop when you get home Shelley" Jaymi says jokingly as he takes his hand off of George's right hand so he's able to doodle scribbles again "But yes George I do think all of those things we all do,sure we probably don't appreciate that enough on a daily basis and I apologise for that but if you weren't in this band we wouldn't be this successful and yes we're not One Direction levels of famous but we have our own fanbase who will support us no matter what, George you have people who have twitter accounts dedicated to you, people call you their idol doesn't that mean something to you,doesn't that prove you're good for something?"

George looked at Jaymi for the first time since Jaymi sat down next to him with tears in his eyes and he opened his mouth to reply to what Jaymi just told him but words couldn't explain how he was feeling so instead he just put his arms around Jaymi and hugged him

"Hey it's okay Georgey" Jaymi says as he rubs his friend's back he didn't realise what effect his words would have on his best friend

"They're happy tears" George says sniffling slightly as the tears continue to fall down his face

"Is George ok?" JJ asks as himself and Josh turn around from their conversation about the single and they see their two bandmates hugging and the sound of distinctive crying can be heard through the room

"He's fine guys we just had a little heart to heart that's all" Jaymi says as he continues to rub George's back

"Sorry about this everyone I'm just overreacting to Jaymi's inspirational speech don't worry about it" George says as he removes his arms from around Jaymi and wipes any trace of his tears from his face

"Well once you two are done having your moment I think you'd like to hear our idea for how the actual lyric video can go" Josh says as he proudly points to his now full page of notes

"I thought we were doing George's Snapchat idea?" Jaymi asks looking puzzled between Josh and JJ

"Well yes we are Jaymi but me and Josh decided to add something to it to make it the best lyric video ever" JJ says excitedly

"We're going to record our time here in LA so the fans can see we aren't just have a holiday we're actually working but are having a fun time as well" Josh says as he remembers how many fans have been saying they're only in LA for holidays and aren't doing any work or putting effort into the new album

"Oh and by 'We're going to record our time here' we mean you and George so have fun with that" JJ adds before giving the pair of boys a HD camera each

"Looks like this is going to be a fun trip" George says smiling looking at his three best friends and band mates

"Isn't it always though" Jaymi says before he tries to sort his newly acquired camera


	3. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's immune system is his weakness but also shows how loyal Jaymi is to his band mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back amazing  
> so um basically i feel like i should set this straight bc yes this is a shensley fic but the reason george always refers to jaymi as his friend is because this is a reality fic and basically jaymi and olly r still a thing its basically a one sided fic based off of real life events

For the past few days George hadn't been feeling his best, his throat was always hurting throughout the day but didn't tell his band mates as they had lots of important performances lined up including the Blackpool Illuminations Switch On and T-Live the next day and he didn't want Jaymi, JJ and Josh to feel under more stress as their summer had been so busy with so many festivals to perform at and new merchandise needing to be approved and George saying he felt a bit under the weather would be start to a massive domino effect of stress for Union J so George left it.

That was until the four boys were about to go and perform in front of the hundreds of people in Blackpool two days later and George felt like his voice was going to go at any second but yet he still hadn't told his friends and things were going as usual before a show, Josh was probably tweeting he always was as he said fan interaction was an important part of being in this band but no-one had really told him noticing the same people was unfair but it kept Josh happy before a show so they left it, JJ was talking to Warren their security guard about some fans they had seen today and Jaymi was on the phone to Olly so George was just kind of loitering around the backstage area waiting until they were called to go on stage and his throat wasn't feeling any better even after feeling like he'd had every type of throat medicine and tablets known to man.

George hated feeling ill more than anyone in the world he just wanted to please their fans and he couldn't do that when whenever he tried to sing he felt like he'd cough up a lung he'd only barely managed to get through rehearsals without his friends finding out about how awful he felt but the show must go on he thought to himself as a member of staff shouted that they had 10 minutes left before it was their time to go on stage and suddenly it felt like everyone was rushing around them trying to make sure they all looked okay and it made George feel dizzy with the amount of movement which was going on in the backstage area

From across the room George could feel someone glaring at him so he looked up and saw his best friend Jaymi stood there, phone in hand, not looking very pleased and as soon as George made eye contact with Jaymi he knew he was doomed.And he was proven right as Jaymi walked straight towards him and stopped just a few feet in front of him

"George you aren't fooling anyone _especially_ not me"

George looked at his friends expression of un-amusement and knew he might as well tell the truth now before it turns into a whole band issue because as much as he liked JJ and Josh he couldn't be dealing with them and Jaymi asking him questions about his well-being

"Okay... so what if my throat hurts a little bit it isn't serious don't worry Jay" 

Jaymi sighed

"See when you tell me not to worry I worry you're not exactly the most open person about how they feel"

And Jaymi did have a point he did tend to put other peoples happiness in front of his which left George with lots of pent up emotions regularly but Jaymi was the only person who really got George and understood him he always felt like Jaymi just wanted to protect him and even though Jaymi checking on him should be annoying it just reassured him that Jaymi really was there for him and actually cared.

"I feel like I could loose my voice at any minute and I just......don't want to let the people out there down you know? Like some of them are here just for us and what's the point if I can't even sing?"

"Me, JJ and Josh could cover some of your solos don't worry and you could just join in on the choruses if you feel up to it I'm sure the public will understand you aren't feeling your best everyone has off days today is your's you'll be fine in a few days it will pass"

George looked at his friend and knew he was being genuine about that offer, if George told Jaymi to jump he'd probably ask how high and George wishes more than anything their friendship could be something more but obviously it can't be so George takes what he can get and admires the fact Jaymi would be willing to even suggest he and the others would do his solos without even asking JJ and Josh for their opinions on the idea

"Are you sure about this?" George asked looking anywhere else but at Jaymi and saw Josh and JJ looking at the pair of them with curious looks on their faces

"I'd do anything for you, you know that Georgie" Jaymi paused and looked over at his two other band mates "Anyway I think it's showtime lets do this, Josh,JJ you're gonna have to cover some of George's solos is that cool?"

"Yeah if George isn't feeling too good its the least we can do" JJ replies before going over to George and Jaymi to hug the pair

"Hey wait this is a great photo opportunity" Josh says and takes a picture of JJ embracing Jaymi and George "This is going on twitter later"

"Enough about twitter lets show this crowd what Union J are really about"

* * *

 

After a great show the Union J boys went to their hotel to get a good nights rest before their next show the next day at T-Live, as per usual George and Jaymi shared a room no-one even asked for who was rooming with who any more they all knew either way George would go to Jaymi or Jaymi would go to George

Once George and Jaymi were ready to leave an idea popped into his head

"Hey Jay could we take a quick selfie just to let the fans see our beautiful faces and tell them our plans for today?"

"Of course Shelley how could I turn down an offer with a Harry Styles look a like"

"Shut up Jaymi"

"You only say that because you love them"

George just looked at Jaymi and held his phone up "Anyway selfie time"

It only took one attempt to get a perfect picture and in a matter of seconds it was up on twitter

 

> @GeorgeUJWorld "Love this boy, off to T Live! Then Fusion Fest tomorrow! Wanna get my voice back so I can sing though haha x" 
> 
>  

Jaymi's own phone went off with the notification of George's latest tweet

"Love this boy huh?" Jaymi said and smirked

"You love me complimenting you really, good for your ego"

"I like compliments from everyone really but mainly from you"

And before George could ask what he was on about there was a knock at their door and it was JJ telling them they had to be going now as they had a busy day ahead of them

"Better be going then George" Jaymi said before walking out of their hotel room door leaving a very confused George Shelley left in the room wondering why he ever fell for the charm of the 24 year old


End file.
